1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention discloses a portable dowel-hole boring tool for use in combination with a portable electric drill.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Dowels are frequently used to join two pieces of wood, or other material, together. Although this has become easier in machine shops with the availability of large machinery, this machinery is not available to the small shop or use in the field. The need to have an accurate portable tool for the drilling of dowel-holes has been recognized in the art through a number of patents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,211 to Osborne, the problem is addressed wherein a spring is used in a housing. The Osborne device utilizes a single bushing to guide the drill bit. The device does not, however, provide an upper bushing or bearing to prevent the drill bit from side to side movement. During part of the procedure it appears that the spring will prevent movement in the upper housing, however once the drill bit has descended far enough to extend past the skirt, horizontal movement can be encountered.
A cutting tool adaptor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,784 to Smith to convert a screwdriver to a drill and back to a screwdriver without changing tools. This device, however, provides no guidance to the drill bit and would not assist in boring a hole at a predetermined angle.
A Hinge Drilling Jig is disclosed by Lee et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,742 for use in face-frameless cabinet construction. The drilling jig of Lee et al does not provide any means to prevent side to side movement of the drill bit.